Del infierno al cielo
by Diosaisis
Summary: Esta es una historia, que busca demostrar que el amor es algo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa o condicion de ambos. Es una historia tierna, y espero que la lean...


**DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO**

Era una hermosa mañana, nos encontrábamos a mitad de la primavera, las flores mostraban sus mas bellos colores, y el sol se alzaba resplandeciente sobre nuestras cabezas, el lago parecía una fina capa de cristal que brillaba bajo los rayos que allí se reflejaban, era un hermoso panorama, el cual fue rápidamente opacado, por la belleza de una joven Gryffindor que salía rápidamente del castillo. Era una muchacha hermosa de cabellera dorada y unos preciosos ojos azules que me hacían sentir nadar bajo las profundidades de la felicidad. Detrás de ella aparecieron otras dos muchachas que parecían haber venido persiguiéndola, las dos eran realmente bonitas, una tenia un atrevido pelo rojo con unos inigualables ojos verdes y la otra tenia una exuberante cabellera negra, acompañada de unos ojos color miel impactantes. Las tres terminaron en el suelo, sobre el esponjoso césped.

Yo no tenia mas ojos sino para ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, todo en ella causaban miles de sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Su nombre era Susan Bones, y aparte de ser la chica mas perfecta que halla existido nunca, era mi novia. Si yo era el afortunado ser que se apropio de sus besos y de sus caricias.

Sus dulces ojos se fijaron en mi, dando paso a una coqueta sonrisa; no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarme encantar por el embrujo de su mirada. Las dos chicas al no encontrar reacción por parte de su amiga, detuvieron su ataque de cosquillas para fijarse en el rumbo que habían tomado sus ojos. Al verme una sonrisa se ilumino en sus rostros. Yo sabia bien que ese gesto iba específicamente dirigido, hacia las dos personas que se encontraban a mi lado, un chico alto de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos grises, y otro de pelo negro azabache, de ojos marrones que miraban con una sonrisa embobada a la chica peli roja que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el. Las tres se encaminaron hacia el árbol bajo el cual nos encontrábamos.

Un beso me hizo olvidar el mundo a mi alrededor, y sentir una oleada de felicidad que de pronto fue arrancada por el rayo de la tristeza. Me sentí enfermo de un momento a otro, ante el simple recuerdo de lo que pretendía hacer en ese momento. Mire rápidamente a mis amigos los cuales con un rápido asentimiento de sus cabezas me animaron a continuar. Un "Hola Amor" me saco rápidamente de mis oscuros pensamientos y me hicieron sentir aun mas culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

-Te pasa algo? - Me pregunto, llevada por la sombría expresión de mi rostro.

-Necesito, hablar con tigo.- Claro respondió en seguida. La tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse, nos encaminamos hacia un árbol, cercano al lago en donde no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Sentí la penetrante mirada de mis amigos hacia nosotros y la casi inmediata iniciación de un interrogatorio por parte de las amigas de Susan.

Nos sentamos bajo la sombra, y mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte, sentía sus ojos sobre mi, pero no me atrevía a mirarla, se que puede suponer una actitud cobarde pero aun así, el valor de mi casa se perdió bajo una verdad tan espantosa.

-Me vas a decir que pasa, me estas asustando- Sabia que era cierto, que mi actitud suponía algo realmente grave, pero es que en verdad lo era.

Como explicar, algo que ni yo mismo entendía. Al fin me decidí, debía ser ahora o nunca. La mire fijamente, y saque valor de no se donde para enfrentar mi triste realidad.

-Susan, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo. Pero no puedo obligarte a estar junto a mi, sabiendo mi condición.

-Que condición, de que hablas. Remus te amo, y no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda hacer dudar de lo que siento. Dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me sentí un miserable por provocar sus lagrimas. Me odie a mi mismo por hacerle daño a todos los que se me acercaban. Tenia su mano sujeta a la mía, la solté y volteé mi mirada en dirección contraria, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y todo lo que quería decirle, quedo atorado bajo el peso de mi maldición. Las lagrimas amenazaron por asomar a mis ojos, pero yo no les permití que salieran, no era digno de ellas, no era digno de expresar mi sufrimiento.

Sentí a Susan moverse a mi espalda y luego la suavidad de su contacto con mi piel, me abrazo por detrás, mientras susurraba en mi oído, lo mucho que me amaba y lo importante que era para ella. Una oleada de rencor invadió mi cuerpo, odie mi destino, mi vida, todo mi ser, me odie a mi mismo. Me pare bruscamente, alejándola de mi lado. Sentí su dolor, un dolor que me llevo a las mismas prefundidas del infierno y que me quemo la piel. Oí su llanto contenido y no pude evitar volverme, no puede evitar abrazarla, consolarla, la amaba mas que a mi vida misma, y allí, mientras ella permanecía bajo el efecto de mi abrazo confundida ante mi actitud. Le confesé en un secretismo de muerte, y con un hilillo de voz, mi condición.

-Soy un hombre lobo.

Aquella cruz que había cargado desde que era un niño, y que había vuelto mi vida un infierno. Bueno eso era antes de conocer a mis amigos. Pero ahora el dolor volvía. Sentí como su llanto se detenía abruptamente, y sus brazos los cuales segundos antes rodeaban mi cuello, dejaron de ejercer la presión que me mantenía con vida. La solté suavemente, y me volví a sentar bajo la sombra del árbol contemplando el horizonte de mi sufrimiento. Ella permaneció por unos instantes inmóvil. Mientras yo me sentía el hombre mas miserable del planeta.

-Ahora sabes por que es mejor que te olvides de mi. No puedo permitir que estés con un asqueroso licántropo como yo. –Las ultimas palabras llegaron a sus odios de milagro, debido a que mis palabras se quebraron y el ronco de mis voz, prefirió apagarse a demostrar el dolor que escondía.

-Remus…. –No tienes que decir nada. Comprendo perfectamente. Lo único que te pido es que por favor no le cuentes a nadie.

Me quede allí, y la vida para mi desapareció, sentí como mi alma se desboronaba, y como todo mi ser se volvía polvo. Habría preferido la muerte al dolor que sentí. Deseba tirarme en ese mismo instante al lago y morir ahogado, o despedazado por el calamar gigante. Me encontraba tan perdido en mi profunda tristeza que no oí los pasos que se acercaron, y solo reaccione cuando un dulce beso, me saco del las llamas infernales para llevarme al cielo y de nuevo a la tierra.

-Eres un tonto, si crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por semejante bobada.

-Pero, susan… -No pude terminar la frase, debido a que sus labios me impidieron decir algo.

-No digas nada. Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que mi amor es mas grande que cualquier tipo de transformación que tengas que sufrir.

Mis brazos se cerraron en su cintura mientras la levantaba en el aire, en una explosión de felicidad en mi interior.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Susan Bones.

-Y tu Remus Lupin, eres mi licántropo favorito.

Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento quedaron olvidados por una oleada de risas y felicidad que no daba cabida a nada mas. Simplemente era el hombre mas feliz del planeta, porque tenia a mi lado, a la mujer mas maravillosa del universo.

Depuse de algunos minutos, regresamos a donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, quienes nos esperaban con rostros intrigados y llenos curiosidad, la cual quedo rápidamente saciada al ver las sonrisas en nuestros rostros y nuestras manos fuertemente unidas, por un lazo eterno e indestructible.

DIOSAISIS

Miembro de la casa Hufflepuff


End file.
